muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:TV Guide
The Newfoundland Herald tv week http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=140320586978 Are regional TV listing covers notable? I know Sesame Park made the Toronto Star Starweek cover (it's in a clipping file at the Toronto Reference Library), but is this sort of stuff to localized to matter. -- Zanimum 17:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, what's important here is that it *isn't* actually TV Guide, the publication covered here, so that would exclude it (international versions of TV Guide itself, or at least with the identical name, are covered here, but not any other TV guide-like publications). Also, The Newfoundland Herald already has an article, including that cover. So that's how it would be handled. If you get a scan of the Starweek cover, and ideally more than one, you can start a page for it on its own. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :: I knew it wasn't an official TV Guide, but this was the only place I could think of discussing it. Wow... I totally didn't expect a whole page of covers. I know there's at least one, but we'll see what's what. -- Zanimum 17:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) December 1979 issue I saw this December 1979 issue listed 65%3A1|39%3A1|240%3A1318|301%3A1|293%3A3|294%3A50 here on eBay, but I'm dubious as to whether it's real, or if it's from another country. Does anyone know where to find info on this? — Joe (talk) 02:09, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :My TV Guide reference book has another cover for this date, so it's not a US copy. The seller says it's from Australia, and it seems legitimate. -- Ken (talk) 06:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Cover questions I've got the official collector's guide to TV Guides, which includes color pictures of every issue from 1953 to 2005 (all of the small ones, before they went to the bigger size), and I just corrected some of the dates on here. But a couple of issues have me confused. April 27, 1991 is a Dinosaurs cover, but I show a similar yet different cover for that week, and this was way before they started doing multiple covers during the same week. Does anybody know if this might be a foreign edition? Also, the issue shown here as a Ricki Lake cover for April 1996 doesn't make sense. That week was 5 different covers: 4 different hockey players, and Anthony Edwards. Yet it looks like this cover says April 13-19, although it's kind of hard to read. Could this be a foreign edition as well? I also think there are some more issues that are Muppet-related. I'll have to comb through every picture when I get some time! -- Ken (talk) 04:51, 24 June 2007 (UTC) :I got the Dinosaurs cover from an eBay auction; I don't really know anything about it. And I know even less about the Ricki Lake one. What's it even doing here? —Scott (talk) 03:56, 28 June 2007 (UTC) ::I just did a quick search. That is April 13-19, 1996, but it's Canadian. And apparently, there's Muppet material inside. -- Ken (talk) 04:20, 28 June 2007 (UTC) More covers April 27, 1991 was a Dinosaurs cover. Does anybody have a copy of it? -- Ken (talk) 03:10, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, added. —Scott (talk) 23:04, 29 May 2007 (UTC) American/Canadian Warrick, this is such a great page! I really like the cover gallery at the top, it looks cool. You probably don't realize it, but you've included both the American and the Canadian TV Guide on this page. The two Fraggle covers and the one with Henson and the creatures are Canadian. A couple of the others might be too -- I'm only familiar with the issues that have Muppets on the cover. Do we want to split those out, or have them on the same page? -- Danny Toughpigs 15:40, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :Danny, I think It might be better to do like I did with the Australian Edition? Just put a note in brackets beside the title and date? I like the idea of having all the info on the same page, and not spread out. What do you think? -- Warrick 16:59, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, all on one page is cool, as long as it notes the differences. It does look nice having everything here. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:38, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::: Would you be able to note the differences that you know of? As of this morning, I thought they were all from the US. I'm also trying to add more blurbs on each edition -- Warrick 17:48, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't know a lot about the non-American editions, but I know which ones are American. I did an article about it on Tough Pigs a couple years ago called Cover to Cover. Those are all the American covers, so anything that isn't there must be from somewhere else. Feel free to use those pictures, if they're better than what you've currently got, or any of the text. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:56, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Ok, I think I have it covered! -- Warrick 18:35, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::I used the cover-to-cover article for refference on the dates. --Minor muppetz 05:18, 25 March 2006 (UTC) The First Cover I looked at the first TV Guide cover posted here, and I didn't see any Muppets or Henson creations on there. I clicked on the image to see it bigger, and still no Muppet-related content. Why is it included here? --Minor muppetz 15:16, 24 March 2006 (UTC) :Warrick included covers here for issues that had Muppet articles inside, even if they're not mentioned on the cover. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:40, 24 March 2006 (UTC) ::Danny is correct. Ive also added the covers of TV Guides in which the Muppets feature inside -- Warrick 16:59, 24 March 2006 (UTC)